


Fated

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blood, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Lamento AU, Licking, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat— Noiz— flashed his sharp fangs with an all-too-familiar grin.<br/>“Sometimes you make this really high pitched sound when you’re scared,” he added, grin widening. His slender, blond tail flicked from side to side with amusement. “It’s really cute.”</p><p>Aoba stammered, whatever he was going to retort disappearing in the back of his throat.<br/>"I’m not cute, and you’re a jerk for wanting to scare me,” he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. He felt heat rise into his cheeks and stubbornly turned away, loudly thumping his puffy tail against the wall to show his dismay. </p><p>His Touga was so <i>embarrassing</i>.</p><p>[Lamento AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Playing Lamento got me inspired for a Sanga and Touga AU. _(:3  
> If I get the chance to write more for the AU, I will...

A loud scratching startled Aoba, drawing his attention away from his routine nighttime grooming. His heart drummed in his palms and in his ears, the possible threat of an enemy making his entire body stand on edge. Sitting up a little— while keeping a cautious eye on his surroundings— he perked his ears upwards, following the source of the sound.

The scratching reverberated across his small hut once again; the second time around, Aoba could detect where it was coming from— the other side of his closed window panes. A low growl grew in the back of his throat, though not of anger or territorial means, but vexation.

He shot up out of his bed towards the window, snapped the panes open, and glared out into the cloak of night.  
“For the last time, use the front door,” he hissed, eyes scanning the darkness to locate a pair of eyes, the shadow of a body, or anything to tell him who the sound was coming from. “You scare me when you do this, Noiz!”

He heard a small snort. "Really?”  
A figure emerged close nearby, kneeling on a sturdy branch close to Aoba’s window. Only his silhouette was visible in the darkness.  
“I prefer doing this,” a cat replied, leaning in closer to the light coming from the window. Green eyes and several piercings caught the orange glow from the lantern behind Aoba.

The cat— Noiz— flashed his sharp fangs with an all-too-familiar grin.  
“Sometimes you make this really high pitched sound when you’re scared,” he added, grin widening. His slender, blond tail flicked from side to side with amusement. “It’s really cute.”

Aoba stammered, whatever he was going to retort disappearing in the back of his throat.  
"I'm not _cute_ , and you're a _jerk_ for wanting to scare me," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. He felt heat rise into his cheeks and stubbornly turned away, loudly thumping his puffy tail against the wall to show his dismay. 

His Touga was so _embarrassing_.

With a beaten sigh, Aoba stepped to the side to let the other cat in. Not missing a beat, Noiz swiftly hopped off the tree branch, onto the ledge of the window, then slipped inside. Aoba's room was hardly big enough to hold the two of them standing, so after setting the bulk of his equipment down on the floor, Noiz settled into Aoba’s bed.

From the very first moment he met Noiz, Aoba was fascinated by him; to this day, he still caught himself staring at Noiz in wonder. Not many cats had such a wide array of piercings, especially in their ears— even now, as the piercings caught the lamp’s light as Noiz’s ears moved, Aoba still found them alluring. They were striking against the soft reddish blond of his ears and hair, and glimmered just as wildly as his striking green eyes.  
The worst part was that Noiz _knew_ he was handsome and used it against Aoba to get what he wanted— usually in situations like this, to chide Aoba into letting him stay with him.

It had become a habit that Noiz spent nights in Aoba’s tiny hut rather than his own— this usual routine of scratching on Aoba’s window to be let in happened more nights than not. Whenever Aoba asked, Noiz said that it was more convenient for a Sanga and Touga to stay close to one another, on the slim chance of being seized off guard, they would be ready to fight.  
But being in close quarters was good for… _other_ reasons, too.

Mixed with an odd sense of relief and frustration, Aoba curled up on his bed near Noiz. He hadn’t seen him all day, and his familiar scent brought him comfort; his body naturally moved in closer, wanting to close the space between them as much as possible.  
“Welcome back.” Aoba nuzzled his cheek to his shoulder as a token of affection. A low, happy purr vibrated in his throat. “Where did you go?”  
“Into the forests, to hunt,” Noiz replied. “Couldn’t find anything, though.” He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly, tail batting against the bed, eventually finding Aoba’s and coiling the ends loosely together.

Aoba could sense a carnal hunger radiating off of Noiz, as he usually did when they were in close contact like this. If he didn’t watch himself, before long Noiz would grip his shoulders and shove him down, clasp him in place as he towered above him, dragging his tongue along his neck and playfully nipping at his ears— 

He cleared his throat to try and cool his head. He steered away from those thoughts by speaking again.  
“C-Can’t be helped. By the way, a-aren’t you hungry?”  
“Mmm… a little.”

At that, Aoba hopped off his bed, inwardly thanking for the excuse to move before Noiz got too excited. He reached into a bag set on a shelf, pulling out a couple of dried fruits and a variety of nuts, securely holding them in the crook of his arm as he returned to Noiz.

When he sat back down again, he noticed something that had been obscured in the confusion and by the dim lighting when Noiz first appeared. At the sight, his stomach fell.  
Noiz’s upper arm was cut. Badly. A large graze had torn his sleeve wide open, staining the fabric around it bright red. Blood seeped downwards, too, staining the wound fabric he wore around his wrists red.  
_Not again._

Aoba learned early on that Noiz didn’t react when injured; in one of their earliest fights together, their enemy’s blade cut Noiz deep enough that would make other cats double over in pain. Instead, he continued fighting as if he hadn’t received a single blow. This also happened when he went off hunting—if he ventured too far into the Void, he came back with scratches all over his body, but didn’t seem to care. He never even licked his wounds, as it was not an efficient usage of time. When left alone, Noiz said, wounds will heal themselves.

Before he met Aoba, Noiz never thought to lick his wounds, because he didn’t feel the sting of pain that urged him to. So he was left with faint ghosts of scars all over his arms and legs, only visible in proper lighting when Noiz didn't keep them bandaged up.

Thinking about the scars always panged Aoba’s heart, made his entire body ache with sorrow. He was Noiz’s Sanga, and he knew him closer than any other cat did, but there were still so many parts of himself Noiz kept himself closed off from.  
The only method Aoba could get Noiz to open up to him entirely was to be patient—in time, when he felt it necessary to tell Aoba, Noiz would tell him.  
But for now, he would tend to Noiz’s wounds, carefully treat them in compensation for the years of scars left unattended.

“Noiz,” Aoba said softly, the concern in his voice bringing surprise to the other cat. Aoba set down the food and kneeled onto the bed, reaching out to graze his fingertips over the wound. Thankfully, it looked worse than it actually was, but it still required attention.  
Noiz’s eyes slowly moved towards his arm, then sucked in a breath. “Oh.”

That was all he said. _Oh_. As if an injury left untreated was so commonplace.

"It must happened from a branch or something,” Noiz stated blankly. “I didn't come across anything else that could have caused that."  
Aoba's face fell as he stared at him, concerned. "That doesn't make it any better. You have to take care of this!"

Without a second thought, Aoba grabbed Noiz's arm and brought it close to him. He pushed away the fabric around the wound. Something whirled inside himself and reacted before he could think—he leaned down further and used his tongue to lap at the wound, to clean it so it wouldn't get infected.  
Noiz flinched and initially tried to pull away.  
"What are you--" he started, but once he realized that it was Aoba and he was clearly trying to take care of him, he settled back down. Instead, he cast an apologetic look at Aoba out of the corner of his eye. 

The foreign taste of another’s blood made nausea rise up Aoba’s throat, but he swallowed the urge down; making sure that Noiz wouldn't get injured any further was more important than his own discomfort.

Aoba licked the wound until it was clean, all remnants of blood washed away, only the cut remaining. He tore off a piece of fabric from an old cloak and wound it tight around the wound so it didn’t bleed any worse. Then, with a satisfied sigh, he sat up and looked Noiz square in the eye.

“Be more careful next time,” he said. He paused, then whispered under his breath. “ _Please_.”  
Noiz must have heard him, as Aoba heard the faintest sigh and, before he could even react, felt something soft pressing against his lips.

Noiz parted just as quickly, then swiped his tongue along his lips. He grimaced. “You taste like blood.”  
“O-Obviously!” Aoba’s cheeks flushed red and his ears downturned, feeling a wave of unnecessary embarrassment; to retaliate, he batted the end of his tail against at Noiz’s chest.

“A-And don’t just do that all of a sudden,” he hissed, pulling himself away from Noiz, as far away from him on the bed as he could.  
“Why not?” Noiz cocked his head, ears perked upwards. He inched forwards on the bed, closing the gap of space Aoba had just made. “You like when I kiss you, don’t you?”  
Cornered, Aoba looked away. “Well, t-that’s… beside the point…”

He heard Noiz hum happily close to his ear, warm breath tickling the fur. Noiz moved in closer to touch the side of his face, gently pulling him into another kiss. Instead of stubbornly giving a fight, Aoba gave in and kissed him back, feeling a faint spark of electricity when Noiz’s fangs threatened to pierce his lower lip.

Aoba broke apart to catch his breath, playfully nipping at Noiz’s lower lip in return.

“… You’re purring,” Noiz said, tone warm and gentle.  
“So are you,” Aoba replied, running his hands through Noiz’s hair. Noiz purred even louder, then seized his arms around Aoba and pulled him downwards, making it so they were cuddled close together in bed.

After a couple minutes shared in comfortable silence, Noiz’s expression gradually morphed, lips pursed and brows drew together while lost in thought. His gaze flicked towards Aoba and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Aoba asked.  
Noiz averted his eyes, ears pinned close to his head. “Ah… it’s nothing…”  
“ _What?_ Tell me.”  
Aoba sat up a little to look at him directly, but Noiz rubbed the back of his neck and kept his head turned away. “I was wondering if you could… sing that song again,” he muttered.  
“Hmm.”

Satisfied at having drawn the truth out of him, Aoba smiled.  
“Since it takes a lot of energy for that song… I’ll only do it if you go and gather supplies tomorrow,” he half-joked. “And _try_ not to get hurt again.”  
Noiz rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. “Alright.”

With that, Aoba felt Noiz tense up at his side in anticipation. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the darkness beneath his eyelids, searching for the essence of the song to draw it out. In the darkness, he found a faint, wavering white light that gradually grew and grew—he basked in the warmth.  
It radiated throughout his entire body until he was showered in white and intense heat.  
Then he heard a faint melody playing inside his ears, soft as a gentle spring breeze passing through the trees. The song grew until it expanded outwards, the melody escaping into the open air.

Aoba thought solely about Noiz, directing the abundance of sensation to him inside the song. He opened his eyes and saw white tendrils of light flowing from him to his Touga. His eyes were closed in ecstasy, taking in every last part of Aoba’s song as it filled his body, made the physical world tangible to his feeling of touch.

In the sound of the melody, he heard a trembling sigh at his side. He opened his eyes wide and turned to Noiz— the features of his face had softened immensely, with the newfound awe of a child.

Aoba reached out, holding Noiz’s face in his palm. He gently stroked his thumb over his cheek, intentionally brushing against the piercings on the underside of his lip.  
“Can you feel me?” Aoba asked. Noiz nodded.  
“You… are so warm,” Noiz rasped in a voice filled with intense emotion. When he said that, he meant it with all his heart; Aoba was warmth.

“I want to feel more of it,” he added, moving in even closer to rest his head against Aoba’s chest. His eyes drifted closed as he relished in Aoba’s body heat; his tail swayed from side to side, tip twitching with joy.  
Aoba closed his eyes too, keeping his focus on the melody gently drifting between them.

It is said that Touga and Sanga share an irreplaceable bond, like one soul harboring two bodies, working in tandem with each other. That bond was hard to break, but it took time to fill. Noiz and Aoba had that bond before they united in battle. They were bound together with something else entirely—something the Two Canes called “fate.”

Aoba stumbled upon the word once before at the library in Ransen, inside a faded story book describing in detail how two beings, before they even took their first breaths of air, were destined to find one another and fall in love.  
Love... that was another thing Ribika didn't speak of often, either. From what he understood of love, it was continually thinking about someone, feeling contentment when around them, but also being driven insane when they were close; love was when the heart pounded loudly when seeing them for no other reason than it being _them_.

If Aoba had to put a word to how he felt about Noiz, he would use that weird word— _love_. He cared for the cat in his arms, purring loudly against his chest more than anything else in the world. Noiz was the only one who he ever wanted to share his song with for the rest of his life. He wanted to stay close to his side to protect him from any further injuries.  
To Aoba, that had to be love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! \o/  
> Like I said, if I get the chance to-- the time and ability, that is (my hand is super duper injured and typing is pretty hard)-- I'd like to write more for this AU and... possibly... some sort of multichap?? Who knows, we'll see.


End file.
